This invention relates generally to wireways for enclosing electrical conduit, wires, cable and the like (“wire”), and more particularly to an improved construction for connecting two sections of wireway.
In general, wireways are fabricated in longitudinal sections which are connected end to end in the field to provide a wireway of the desired length. The sections are connected in various ways, but conventional designs require the handling of loose hardware and tools, making the connection process inconvenient and time-consuming, especially where the wireway is mounted on elevated surface requiring the worker to stand on a ladder or other elevated support. There is a need, therefore, for an improved wireway connection design.